tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family: All-Stars
Lucky: For six seasons, more than one hundred Houseguests have entered and exited the house. Most of them were all failures, but there were still a few who made it far because of their strategy and social game. Those are the All-Stars... Welcome to season seven of Big Family, Big Family: All-Stars! All-Stars: #Liam - NanoPower512 #Daniel - NanoPower512 #Luna - Loenev #Amber - Loenev #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Raven - Zannabanna #Corey - Conker511 #Trey - Conker511 #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Mia - Boomerangfish #Sugar - xXSolarEclipseXx #Bianca - xXSolarEclipseXx #Lily - LinsdayxJustin #Lara - LinsdayxJustin #Caiden - Blake Megido #Cindy - Dianted #Johnny - BlazeHead 51 Lost Attic Duel 2 - Day 3 #Flex - Xaypay '''Lost Attic Duel 1 - Day 2 #Chimaroj - Sound '''Walked - Day 1 #Robin - Sound Walked - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Because you guys did deserve your All-Star status, you may enter the house and explore while the other All-Stars arrive. Flex: Another season of happiness it's great to not start gossip anymore Brad: Sure it is! *laughs* Cindy: *Laughs* It is amazing to be back! I'm so glad. Now, I can win this! I think? *Laughs* I don't know! *Laughs* Flex: I think you could win your laughs cute by the way *laughs* Brad: Someone's got another crush! *smiles* Cindy: Haha, I don't think so. Flex: No (CONF) Bella, Alexia, Elle, and Raven from back in battle of originals were my crush. And I guess next girl I will help this season is Cindy *pees in toliet* I'm scared about this, maybe she will hate me. I'll practice though! (CONF ENDS) Liam: Its obvious that Flex is crushing on the first girl he interacted with, such a GREEEAT cliche! (CONF) Why bother making friends when they'll vote me out for actually getting far? Daniel: Love Is love... Mia: And I can see you haven't changed a bit. Nathan: (CONF) I know some of you out in the audience think I haven't changed a bit. However, I now have proof against that. You see this? IT'S A NEW HAIRCUT! HAH! (END CONF) Corey: Hey, Nathan what's up, want to play BigFamily Season 3: the video game Liam: An All Star status is pointless, they just vote off the one who gets far every season *looks at Corey, Daniel, Nathan and then himself* We won't last 4 weeks... Corey: No-one lasts 4 weeks, i'm pretty sure this is 2 weeks and 2 days long xD, but good point Liam: Yeah -.- Daniel: As long as we believe, I'm sure we will get far! (CONF) I'm sure if we put our minds to it, we will win! Liam: Yeaaaaah (CONF) No Human can be so innocent... Robin: Secons season YAY!! Chimaroj: Ahm.. YAY!! Sugar: Yo, is we actually getting bacon this time? Ain't no sista' voting me out before I get a lil' glitter and dinner. That's my motto. Bianca: *arrives, glaring* Great, voted out first last time? Corey, why didn't you do anything about that, like, quit in the honor of your girlfriend? *frowns, depressed* Corey: GIRLFRIEND?! (CONF) YES! YES! YES! YES! (END CONF) We are bf and gf, :D Bianca: Uh, duh. Now don't make me look bad on national television. Yes, we may be a couple first, but my repuatation is RIGHT behind that. c: Now be dear, and, well, give me a compliment to get me through the stress, a.k.a, Caiden being in this season. Flex: Alliance Corey and Flex?! Please Bianca: Corey and Flex? You're talking to yourself. Caiden: Yeah, yeah lover boy. I'll make you a deal, Bianca. If I make an alliance with you and Corey, I will vote off whoever you want after the halfway mark. Flex: Can I join too please?! *frowns down* Bianca: How do I know I can trust you? Anyway, we got voted off first last time. Well, you, Flex, Corey and I would make quite the team. But if any of you pull a stunt, and backstab, it's game on. When the final 4 comes, it's every boy... and women to themselves. That would be the only thing I'd ever agree on with you two rats. Caiden: Fine. But not you, Flex. Go flirt with Cindy or something. Bianca: I think I can get another addition to vote with us, I mean, she'll be a piece of cake. *drags Sugar* Sugar: Yo gurl, what you want me for? >.> Bianca: Vote with us... *holds out a slice of cake* You get this. Sugar: Deal. Flex: I will vote with you guys and help you though Amber: What means " OK " Luna: *slaps herself* You are so dumb. Lily: Heyyy !!! Lily is back !!! ^__^ Hai guys :DD Lara: god, i'm here for the third times -,- Corey: Hi Lily, why do they call you "The Nice Girl"? You betrayed 2 people and targeted me for no reason! :I Daniel: LARA! Hi! REMEMBER ME! :) Liam: I wish I could say I can't -.- Lara: oh no there's Liam and Hi Daniel ! Corey: Please answer lily -.- Liam: Um... Lara, I don't believe we have been formerly introduced, and as an excuse to NOT talk to you, Chimaroj is over there -.- Daniel: *humming* La-la-la! Luna: Hi ... Lily! Robin: hi Luna how are you. Chimaroj: *sees Lara but ignores her and walks to Daniel* Hi I'm Chimaroj I think we never met. Corey: *walks to Robin* Hello, i told you not to vote for Me! xD Daniel: We haven't, I didn't get onto that season, but I watched the season...your... Chimaroj? Right? Do you know that Lara used to have a boyfriend near that name? *smiles oblivious* Chimaroj: uhm yeah I know that, I am suprised that you recognized me I did change alot since we broke up. Things happend. Ohwell nice to meet you Daniel it is right? Daniel: Yep, my name is Daniel *smiles* Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning and welcome everybody to Big Family: All-Stars. We will have twenty of the best competitors of all time to compete against each for the ultimate All-Star. There will be many returning twists like the return of the Attic and there will be many new twists. I think it is time to meet the All-Stars. Let's first meet Amber! She competed in Big Family: The Reincarnation first and placed 7th and she returned as a favorite in Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! and beat Raven in a 5-2 vote at the end. Bianca began in Big Family 4: Cliques. She fought to the end and came in 2nd. She returned for Big Family 5: The Vacation and Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! She won Big Family 5, but got eliminated first in Big Family 6. I think she needs some avengance. Caiden started his journey in Big Family 5: The Vacation coming in second place losing to Bianca. He returned in Big Family 6, but got eliminated first alongside his fellow finalist. Chimaroj was one of the original contestants competing as a fan in Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites. He came in third place after losing to Lily in the final HOH challenge. Cindy also competed as a fan, but in Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! Although she is not an all-star, she needs another chance after getting eliminated in 10th place, which is right before the jury. Corey competed in Big Family, Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites, Big Family: The Reincarnation, Big Family 4: Cliques, Big Family 5: The Vacation, and Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorited TWO! His places range from sixth place to second place, but he still has never won. Because I am so lazy Ill just announce the rest of them, Daniel, Flex, Johnny, Lady Mamalade, Lara, Liam, Lily, Luna, Mia, Nathan, Raven, Robin, Sugar, and Trey! Welcome, everybody. Today you will vote to evict two Houseguests and four of you will go home BUT the previous winners are immune today. And the four evicted Houseguests will be the first sent to the Attic! Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D The Attic Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: The twenty all-stars can vote to evict any two Houseguests, but they cannot evict Liam, Lily, Daniel, Nathan, Bianca, or Amber. Cindy: *Votes Corey and Flex* I.... don't like either of you. Chimaroj: I don't know, *votes Corey and Lady Marmalade* Robin: *votes Corey and Lady Marmalade* Lily: *votes Corey and Lady Marmalade* i never liked you, sorry Lara: *Votes corey and Flex* Corey: *votes Flex and Marmalade* I'm so out :( Trey: *votes Flex and Marmalade* Oh well, see you never :) Johnny: (votes Corey and Marmalade) Corey, you need to go first for once, and who the hell is Lady Marmalade? Corey: Johnny, we are friends, and you know i will probably win attic :O Johnny: (shrugs) regardless, you need to go or else you'll get to the final again, sorry dude. Corey: WHAT! You should realise i NEVER win! ;( curse you LIKE ABILITY! :O Luna: *votes Corey and Flex* Johnny: OK, i'll rephrase that, you'll always get far. Corey: O.O so? And that's a threat to you... HOW!?!? Johnny: it's an annoying habit. Corey: I Hope bianca doesn't vote for me :( Liam: Yeaaaah, too much of a threat, sorry Corey *votes Corey* But I hold no sympathy for this *votes Flex* That felt good :) Daniel: I vote Corey, he gets far ALL the time! *votes Corey and Flex* I just don't like Flex, sorry... Marmalade: *votes Corey and Flex* Raven: *votes Corey and Flex* Amber: *votes Corey and Flex* Yay! Trey: I'm Quiting (Because this series is inactive, but when it is active i get booted so, both my charaters are gonna go :) ) Caiden: *votes for Flex and Corey* Mia: I vote for Chimiroj and Flex Nathan: I guess I'll vote for Flex and Lady Marmalade. Lucky: Flex, Corey, Lady Marmalade, and Chimaroj are the first All-Stars to be sent to the Attic. First, I ask if there are any volunteers to switch with the four evicted Houseguests. Lucky: I just received news that Chimaroj and Robin quit so Lady Marmalade is safe and only Corey and Flex are sent to the Attic. It's been a crazy day and only sixteen remain! Good night Houseguests! Johnny: that's probably not the last we'll see of Corey, not sure about the others, but whatever...if he comes back, then he comes back. Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning All-Stars! It was a crazy first day, but I promise you things will calm down from now. Today the first HOH, nominations, veto, and attic duel begin. Good luck everybody! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D The Attic '''Lucky: Good morning Corey and Flex! This attic duel is easy. The first person to say "I am the ultimate all-star!" will move on to the next round. The other person will be automatically eliminated. Corey: I AM THE ULTIMATE ALSTAR! Lucky: And Corey moves on! CONGRATULATIONS! I'm sorry Flex, but you are now officially eliminated. Get a good rest Corey! You'll need it. Corey: BRING IT ON! :D HOH Challenge Lucky: In your first HOH, you will be answering questions about the past six seasons. At the end, the person with the most points after five questions will win HOH. Question #1: List all six winners of Big Family. Trey: Liam,Lily,Daniel,Nathan, Bianca and Amber :D Lara: AW ! Liam,Lily,Daniel,Nathan,Bianca and Amber. congrats Trey Lucky: Trey gets a point. Question #2: Who won the most HOH's in all six seasons? Trey: LIAM! Liam: Corey! Lucky: Trey gets another point. Question #3: How many HOH's did he win? Liam: 4 Daniel: 6 Lucky: You are both wrong... Trey: 7 Liam: 8? Daniel: 10? Lucky: Trey gets his third point which means he won the first HOH of the All-Star season!!! Nominations '''Lucky: Which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction, Trey? Trey: CINDY AND JOHNNY! Nathan: Good job Trey! Trey: IKR, :) Caiden: ...okay. Veto Competition Lucky: In the first veto comp, you must guess my favorite color! Trey: YELLOW! Luna: Purple? Amber: Gold Cindy: Is it... blue? Lady Marmalade: Green Raven: Orange Caiden: ...Red? Nathan: PERRIWINKLE! Mia: Silver. Johnny: Brown? Lucky: And Amber wins the first veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Amber, would you like to use your power? Lucky: Okay, then... Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Cindy and Johnny have been nominated for eviction. Trey or the nominees cannot vote. Amber: Ow! Oops, no i dont want veto someone. I vote for Johnny, Luna: Johnny sorry. Raven: I vote to evict Johnny. Lady Marmalade: I vote to evict Johnny. Mia: Johnny. Nathan: I'll vote for Cindy! Caiden: *votes Johnny* Bianca: I vote for Johnny. Sugar: I vote for Johnny. Lucky: Tomrrow Johnny will face Corey in the second attic duel. Good night Houseguets! Johnny: well this sucks...(heads up to the attic) Day 3 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Two epic challenges and a shocking attic duel awaits... Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D The Attic '''Lucky: In this second attic duel, you must post a song that best represents your personality. The best one will move on while the worst will be eliminated. Corey: i'm a person who likes aot of fun so... :) Johnny: i might be a dude, but this babe is my type of girl. Lucky: This was a very tough one, but I like fun so, sorry Johnny, but Corey will be moving on and Johnny is officially eliminated. Good night Corey Corey: I'M SO EXCITED! :D Johnny: (grumbles) whatever, stupid a**hole...(leaves) Corey: Sorry johnny, but that's karma for yoy Johnny: (runs back and punches Corey) there's you're damn karma! (leaves again) Corey: *runs to and Punches Johnny* WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! >:( Johnny: you're so annoying with you getting far all the time!, it makes my blood boil!! >:( (punches Corey again) Corey: *beats Johnny up, this episode is now 18+ * GRR! YOU BEING SUCH A **** MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL! Johnny: (gets up and beats Corey up) AND YOU'RE AN ANNOYING D*** WHO WON'T LEAVE THIS DAMN SHOW ALONE! Lucky: A normal host would call security, but I LOVE DRAMA! Corey: SAYS THE GUY WHO DOES EVERYTHING TO PROTECT TREVOR WHO YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO! *beats the **** out of Johnny, * Johnny: (beats the **** out of Corey) wait, whose Trevor? Corey: ARE YOU ****ING KIDING ME! YOU WERE SAD HE WAS ELIMINATED BOZO! *beats the **** out of Johnny* Johnny: (beats the ***t of Corey) oh that Trevor, i hate that dude, to boring. Corey: That's it *throws Johnny out of the attic window, locks the attic door and says* GET DA **** OUT OF HERE! Johnny: (smashes the window and door with a rock) for the record Corey, i never really liked you, later a******! (leaves FOR REAL) (he's gone, don't attack him again Conker. - Blaze) HOH Challenge Lucky: Today we are playing Platform Push! Because there are so many of you, it only takes ONE line to push someone off. Once someone pushes a person off, you can't push them off again or else you are disqualified. I didn't want to explain all these rules but in past seasons nobody can understand the easy challenge! Now GO! Liam: *Pushes Trey* HAH! Daniel: *Pushes Mia* Sorry? Luna: *Pushes Liam* SORRY Amber: *Pushes Daniel* I hope you are not mad? Trey: :I uh? Luna: *pushes Bianca* Amber: *Pushes Caiden* Lucky: Trey, Mia, Liam, Daniel, Bianca, and Caiden have been pushed off! Luna: *Pushes Nathan* Amber: *pushes Sugar* Lucky: Nathan and Sugar are off! Only five remain.... Luna: *pushes Lara* Amber: *pushes Lily* '''Lucky: Lara and Lily are off. I was wrong, but now six remain! Category:Big Family